


Beth Sydd O Dan Y Gwely?

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Born Of The Third Realm [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Arguing, Aromantic Sherlock Holmes, Childhood, Demons, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Humor, Kidfic, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Puberty, Tails, Welsh John Watson, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Sherlock is the monster under John Watson's bed.Or at least, he was, once upon a time.





	Beth Sydd O Dan Y Gwely?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beth Sydd O Dan Y Gwely?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526442) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 




End file.
